


Bleeding Sunshine

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, NSFW, Restraint, Spanking, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: You and Javier have been dating for some time. You tend to have doubts about the seriousness of it since Javier still sees his informants.... Stress from work leads to some much needed release.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of work with the DEA. They had almost caught La Quica and he just barely slipped from their grasps. Your partner and boyfriend, Javier Pena, had left early, leaving you and Steve with the paperwork. Again.

“Did Javi tell you why he decided to cut early and leave us with the paperwork?” Steve asked, filing away his stack.

“Nope. But is it really that odd for him to leave early?” You replied with a shrug, as you stood up, throwing on your jacket.

“I have to stop and pick-up dinner for us tonight, tell Connie I said ‘Hi.’ See ya tomorrow,” You said with a wave as you left the office.

You hopped into your car and drove to a local pizza place and picked up 2 large pizzas. Javi tended to devour most of a pizza pie by himself, leaving you with only one slice far too often.

Once the pizza was ready, it was a fairly short distance to the Embassy apartments. While you had your own apartment, you spent a vast majority of your time in Javi’s once the two of you began dating a year ago.

While dating him was amazing most of the time, there were times that you were doubtful and didn’t believe this relationship would last long. For example, you still had to deal with the issue of his _informants_ and while you weren’t necessarily happy with the arrangement, you also knew that it was for the job. You dealt with it, even though you hated it.

You made your way to his apartment and used your spare key to open his door. You stopped in your tracks when you saw him.

“Please. Please, do not tell me you cut out early just to go fuck a hooker?” You asked, slightly annoyed taking in his appearance.

He sat on his loveseat, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a cigarette hanging between his fingers. _The Look_ as you once called it, when your relationship began.

“No. Don’t get your panties in such a twist,” Javier grumbled, tapping the cigarette ash off into the tray on the side table.

Your eyes narrowed at him slightly, as you walked past him, to set the food on the kitchen table.

You began to grab plates and such when Javier called for your attention and waved you over to him.

You looked at him as you slowly walked back over to him and stood before him.

He patted his lap, enticingly, silently asking you to take a seat.

“Mh. No. I hate this couch. I know what you do on it,” You respond, crinkling your nose in slight disgust.

He sighed loudly and commanded, “Get. On. My. Damn. Lap.”

You raised an eyebrow at that, but did as he wished, wondering where this was heading.

You straddle his hips and gently situate yourself on his lap.

“You remember your safe word?” he whispered to you as he took his last drag of his cigarette, before putting it out.

“…mangos? What are we?” You asked slightly confused as to where this was heading.

He then proceeded to reach up and rip your shirt straight down the middle, buttons flying everywhere.

“Javi! I just bought that!” You exclaimed, smacking his chest with the back of your hand.

“Hm. Don’t care. I’ll buy you a new one,” He offered carelessly as he began to kiss your neck, nipping lightly.

You rolled your eyes at his response, and said, “How? It was limited.”

“Shut up, querida,” He mumbled into your neck as his hands ripped the rest of your blouse off, throwing it somewhere.

“Javi. The pizza’s going to get cold,” You complained as he began to unbutton your pants.

“That’s why they invented the microwave, sweet cheeks. Now. Imma tell you one last time,” He growled as he grabbed your chin to look him in the eyes. “Shut. Up.”

You blinked in response and opened your mouth to say something else, but Javi decided to land a firm slap on your ass.

He raised an eyebrow, daring you to react, as his hand hovered near your backside, threatening to do it again.

You took that challenge, and stood up, turning toward the kitchen and to go eat.

Javier shook his head and grabbed you by the back of your pants, pulling you back.

“Oh? Going to be a brat, eh?” He said, disapproval lacing his tone. “Hm. Let me see if I can beat that out of you. Undress.”

You crossed your arms and looked away, ignoring him.

He sighed then and scooted forward a bit, looking up at you with annoyance.

He then proceeded to rip off his belt, twisting you around, and tied your hands together.

“Javi!” You exclaimed wiggling your arms and hands, trying to break free.

He ripped your pants down, gently guiding you to bend over, and he commanded, “Count them out.”

He spanked you harshly and waited.

“One,” You whispered, not wanting to admit that this was turning you on. You always enjoyed it when he was rougher in bed. Made it more exciting; the mind-blowing orgasms were a plus.

“Louder,” He corrected you, slapping your ass again.

“Two,” You said louder, breathing get heavier as arousal began to flood your mind.

This continued on until you reached 10 finally, and his hands softly soothed over the enflamed skin.

“Now. Are we going to be a good girl? Or are you going to continue being a brat?” He questioned lightly.

You whimpered in response, trying to calm yourself as both pain and pleasure saturated your brain.

“What was that?” He asked turning you back to him.

You took some deep breaths, in an attempt to get yourself under control.

After a moment you jokingly narrow your eyes at him and let out a breathy, “Ow.”

He chuckled, gently bringing you back to his lap. “I didn’t hear you complaining. In fact, I bet if I were to touch your panties they’d be soaked.”

His hands began massaging your thighs as he lightly pressed kisses to your chest. This usually made you want to be brattier or just give into his ministrations. However, for whatever reason, you were suddenly not as into this as you were a moment ago. Especially when you saw out of the corner of your eye, an old cigarette butt that had lipstick stains on it; you didn’t smoke.

You stared down at his short messy curls, biting your lips, thinking.

‘Why is this man with me? I’m such a mess. I mean why else would he still be seeing his favorites from the brothel? He clearly doesn’t want-‘

“I can hear you thinking. What’s up?” He asked pulling away, one of his hands cupping your face.

You opened your mouth to answer but found you didn’t know what to say, so you closed it.

Javier stared at you for a long moment and noticed the small glances to the ashtray you made. His eyes briefly roved over to it and realized what it was you were looking at.

“Does the thought of me being with a hooker bother you that much?” He guessed, his voice low, his movements stopping.

You don’t answer immediately. You chewed on your bottom lip harshly before sighing heavily.

“I understand… that you do it for work… but it also makes me wonder why you even bother to be with me, when you have all of them,” You admitted.

“What if…. What if I told you… that I haven’t slept with any of them… in months? That I’ve just been paying them for their information?” He hesitantly asked.

“Wh- Really? Why?” You stammered in confusion.

“Because I have you,” He answered plainly, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

You looked at him shocked, your mouth dropping open and you fully expected him to say that he was joking. But after a full minute of him just staring at you softly, you knew he wasn’t, which made you smile and look down. 

He tilted your chin back up and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

“Let’s go eat, yeah?” He offered with a half-smile.

“What happened to the whole ‘that’s what microwaves are for’ thing?” You teased.

“I want your full attention, when I rail you into next week my love. I don’t want there to be any doubts or thoughts that I don’t care about you. Plus, I can hear your stomach growling and it’s quite distracting,” He joked, his hands flying up to protect his face as you grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it.

“You’re such a jerk! I can’t help it! I’m hungry,” You tried to say sternly but kept laughing.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your forehead resting against his. You wanted to tell him you loved him, but the last time you did that he refused to speak to you for a week. So, you were quiet, and pressed small kisses to his lips.

The sweet moment was ruined when your stomach growled. Loudly. You pulled away, closing your eyes, and scrunching your face up in mild embarrassment.

“So. Pizza? And whatever’s on TV?” You proposed trying to move away from this awkward moment.

“Yeah. Bring me a couple of slices, please?” He politely asked with a chuckle, turning the TV on.

You filled both plates up pizza, grabbed beers for the both of you, and some napkins.

Javier moved from the loveseat to the sofa and you handed him his half, before curling into his side.

“Do you really think Veronique killed Paolo or do you think it was Marie?” You asked as your (and Javi’s, though he would never admit it) favorite telenovela came on.

“It was definitely Veronique. It’s always the spouse,” Javier argued back, taking a sip of beer.

“C’mon. They just had the baby! Marie’s always been jealous of Veronique!” You exclaimed in response, taking a large bite.

“I guess we shall find out then, won’t we?” Javier shrugged devouring half a slice in seconds.

The two of you spent the next hour eating and watching the episode.

When it ended you looked at Javi smugly, “I told you so.”

He rolled his eyes playfully and cleaned up the mess they made while eating. He returned to the living room and picked you up, taking you to his bed.

You lightly giggled at the action, shaking your head.

When the both of you were in bed, the lights out, he pulled you close to him. He was on his side and you on your back. He gently brushed your hair out of your face, he whispered something to you then.

Three words that you hadn’t expected. Three words that you had accepted were never going to come from him, at least not in the traditional sense. Hell, he said it so quietly, you could almost have believed that you misheard him.

“ _I love you.”_

You whispered it back, as he kissed you firmly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and you turned on your side to do the same, and the both of you fell into a deep sleep. Best sleep the both of you ever had in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to wake Javier in a special way...

The next morning you woke up, warm, Javi’s arms still wrapped tightly around you. You glanced at the clock and saw that it was about 7am. You felt Javi shift onto his back, groaning slightly. You gently turn your head to look back at him and see that he is still asleep.

You bite your lip as an idea came to mind. You slowly get up from the bed and made your way into living room to find Javi’s handcuffs, and the key that goes with them.

You tiptoed back into the bedroom, before lightly maneuvering his arms to rest above his head. Once there, you cuffed one hand, looped it around one of the bars of his bed frame, before cuffing the other.

You back away, checking to see if her woke up, fearing that your plan may be ruined before you can fully execute it. Upon seeing that he was still out, you walked away, grabbing the rest of the items needed for your plan.

A candle, a bowl of ice, a box of matches, and a blindfold (aka one of his ties) later, you were set. You lit the candle really quick, allowing the wax to start melting. You took the tie, putting it on yourself to make its form. Once it was ready, you slipped it off, without undoing it, before quickly sliding it over Javier’s eyes, making sure it was secured.

This action caused him to stir.

“Baby. What’s goin on?” He sleepily asked, trying to shift onto his side.

As he came to the realization that he was tied up, his awareness heightened, and he began trying to struggle.

You lightly shushed him, trying to get him to calm down, but that didn’t work. So, you did what any normal person would’ve done: you slapped him. Not hard enough to cause extreme pain or bruising, but enough to focus his attention and get him to settle.

“ _It seems I’ve caught a DEA agent. Dear, oh, dear. Whatever shall I do?”_ You mockingly fretted.

“ _I’m going to get you back for this,”_ Javier swore with a snarl.

“ _Uh huh. I’m sure, honey. Liked to see you try that while handcuffed,”_ You teased as you picked up a piece of ice.

You gently licked it, before pressing it against one of his nipples. He took a sharp inhale of breath as he tried to flinch away from the chill. You rubbed the ice in slow circles around his nipple, causing it to pebble up. You continued until that piece had melted. Once it was nothing but chilled water dripping down his skin, you leaned down and lavish said nipple with your tongue, warming it back up.

As you did this, you heard a quiet, breathy moan from Javier. Your eyes looked down toward his cock, clearly noticing the outline it was forming under the covers.

“ _That wasn’t too terrible now was it?”_ You asked your hand shifting to palm him over the sheets.

“Uncuff me. Uncuff me now, and I won’t punish you,” Javier threatened trying to catch his breath.

“Now. That’s just rude. Demanding me to release you? Threatening punishment? When I have the upper hand here? Oh no. That just won’t do,” You admonished reaching over to grab the candle.

“This… this might sting a little,” You whispered as you gently dripped the melted wax onto his other nipple.

He swore, his arms straining as he tried to tug at his handcuffs. You took a deep breath before blowing it out gently over the wax, to cool it faster.

“Now then. What were you saying before?” You questioned as you put the candle back onto the table.

“Think I preferred it when we had vanilla sex,” He groaned with a shake of his head.

You couldn’t help it; you laughed at that. You pressed a kiss to his lips whispering an apology.

“Do you want me to stop?” You inquired with concern.

“No, I want to know what else you got planned,” He answered with a smirk.

You grabbed another piece of ice at that, slipping it into your mouth, before leaning over and kissing him harshly. The slice slid back and forth across your tongues, before it melted. You continued to kiss him passionately, as your hand slid the covers further down.

You pulled away and kissed down his chest, straight to between his thighs. While your tongue still felt cool to the touch, you ran it up the underside of cock, along the vein. Javier’s moan was like music to your ears.

You grabbed one more piece of ice, sitting it on your tongue before slipping the tip of him into your mouth. You swirled your tongue and the ice all around it for a moment. When you pulled away, you swallowed the ice.

You then positioned yourself over him, and slowly slid down his length, until you were fully seated. The both of you moaned at the feeling. You leaned forward briefly, pulling the blindfold off.

He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the change in light. His eyes then zeroed in on your form. He drank it in slowly, his eyes roving over every inch of you. 

You began to move, slowly at first, loving the way his eyes watched you with awe. Like you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“ _I have a small confession, my heart,”_ Javier said his eyes darkening further.

You tilted your head to the side, confused and curious.

He then nodded his head toward the bedframe. Your eyes flicked up to it, to see that one of his hands was free of the handcuff.

“If you dislocate your thumb, handcuffs are very easy to wiggle out of,” He informed pulling his hands forward, as he popped his thumb back into place.

“Ew. Good. To know.. I guess,” You replied, your face scrunching up in mild disgust.

“Now then. Where were we? Oh. Yes,” Javier pretended to think.

He sat up faster than you could blink, his hips rocking up into yours, as one arm wrapped around your back, and his other hand fiercely gripped your hair.

You met his every thrust with a roll of your hips, arms secured around his neck.

It got to a point where both of your movements were becoming sloppy as your pleasure began to reach its peak. Soon enough the both of you were coming harshly, your movements erratic and your breathing ragged.

As the high wore off, he collapsed back down onto the bed, still buried within you, as you rested on his chest.

You took a gulp of air, and made to move off of him, but he stopped you.

“No. Stay. I want to just… feel you like this for a bit, yeah?” Javier’s request came quietly.

You nodded but lifted yourself off his chest for a moment. You gently peeled off the remaining wax that was still on his skin, before tossing it in the trash bin next to the bed.

“So. How do we feel about the ice and wax?” You asked curiously with a chuckle.

“Ice. Ice was alright. Not sure about the wax,” Javier answered shaking his head.

“I’m sure you’d feel differently if it was you doing it to me,” You replied pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Hmmm. Maybe. But uhh. You We’re definitely going to have to get better binds than my handcuffs,” Javier thought out loud, rubbing his wrist.

“Did I hurt you?” You asked worried, trying to look at his wrists.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. Just don’t want you using my trick to get out of them next time,” He teased with a smirked.

You jokingly glared back at him in response.

“Do we have to go to work today?” You lightly complained not wanting to get up.

“No. It’s Saturday. No work unless we want to,” Javier answered simply.

You go to respond before a loud knocking came at the front door.

“Javi. Let’s go! We got a new lead,” Came Steve’s voice.

“Whelp. It seems YOU have work to do sir. Bye!” You joked as you got up from him and the bed, walking toward the bathroom. “I’m going to have a lovely shower and eat breakfast. You should probably clean up and get dressed. You have a lead to go chase down after all.”

You rushed to shut the door, as Javi tried to chase after you, his legs getting tangled in the sheets, causing him to stumble out of bed.

You laughed loudly at the * _Thump*_ you heard before hopping into the shower really quick. Your shower was quick and was mostly to clean up from your morning activities. Steve stood awkwardly in the living room as you stepped out, making your way to the laundry room with an embarrassed smile.

You get dressed in the laundry room, with the door close. Once you were done, you see Javier throwing on clothes making his way to the door. He had his pants on, a shirt on but not fully buttoned. His shoes and socks were in one hand as he clipped on his badge, and gun, his handcuffs stuffed into his back pocket.

“Javi. The lead isnt going to disappear in 2 minutes,” You said with a shake of your head, walking over to him.

You quickly buttoned his shirt up, straightening the collar out. He threw on his socks and shoes next before grabbing his ray-bans.

You ran your fingers through his hair, straightening out the mess of wet curls, that were drying already from the heat of the day.

Javier, now ready, walked out the door grabbing his jacket on his way out.

“Ya’ll really need to think about getting a house. Some place where people can’t hear you though the walls,” Steve stated as he sauntered out.

You followed, grabbing your bag with your gear inside, and locking up behind you.

“What you and Connie don’t have any fun? That’s a shame,” You replied trying not to focus on the mild embarrassment you were feeling as you realized the two of you were louder than you thought.

“I’m… not going to dignify that with a response,” Steve mumbled shaking his head as they caught up to Javier with the car.

“Why is hillbilly not dignifying a response?” Javier asked as they jumped into the car.

“Cause he and Connie don’t have fun like we do,” You answered with a teasing smile.

“Oh. That is a shame. Poor Connie, vanilla sex with you? Oof,” Javier teased as well.

“At least I don’t have to find new ways to keep my girl. She likes me as is,” Steve countered flipping him off.

Javier made a face as you snickered, trying to hide it with your hand.

As they made their way to their target, you couldn’t help but think about how lucky you were. You had an amazing boyfriend, and two great friends that you adored. You hoped that life would never make these kinds of days disappear completely. The days where you laughed and joked; teased one another about each other’s life.

The good days will outshine the bad, no matter what, and you looked forward to those days, with your man by your side.


End file.
